Love sick
by bonnieboo0
Summary: This is a SPOOF based on Finnish-Japanese TV-show Muumilaakson Tarinoita. I don't own the story line - HOWEVER it's a good read!


~On the beach~  
It was a lovely sunny morning, quite a change from the night before as it was cold and rainy. "Da boojiboo!" Said Stitch to Angel as they were playing in the sand, Reuben sat there laughing. Suddenly, Stitch's ears perked up, "Oh Angel, look!" He pointed to the shoreline. "Ei gala goo!" exclaimed Angel, "The storm from last night has washed up pretty shells on the the beach!"  
Reuben looked up to the shoreline, "Hmm, I wonder if there are any treasures there too!?" He looked at Angel. "I don't know! But let's go and see!" said Angel. As Reuben and Angel were skipping down to the shoreline, Stitch waved his hands. "Hey! Wait a minutaka!" Reuben and Angel stopped and turned around "Why?" Said Reuben. Stitch stared at Reuben, quite annoyed. "Bonnietaka hasn't come yet, and we promised to be at the beach together!" Nodding in agreement, Reuben replied, "Oh yeah, we better wait so we don't get in to no trouble with her!" It was quite obvious from the look on Angel's face that she didn't want to talk about fighting with Bonnie. "I wonder if I can find any seashells?!" Giggled Angel in a successful attempt to change the topic of conversation. She signs for Stitch and Reuben to follow her to the shoreline, Stitch (of course) follows her, "Meiga is sure Angel will". Angel noticed that Reuben was still on the dry sand, "Gaba?" Angel asked. "Hey!" Said Reuben, "I have an idea! Let's all go and find Bonnie!" Angel rolled her eyes, "bu-" Stitch ran to Reuben "Eh!" interrupting Angel.  
Reuben, Angel and Stitch headed off the beach to search for Bonnie.

~Pelekai house~  
It was quite quiet in the house, nothing but the slight rustle of Jumba turning the newspaper page over every once in a while and the noise of Pleakley sipping his tea. "Jumba, your tea is going cold!" Pleakley said. Jumba grumbled in reply when suddenly Angel, Stitch and Reuben burst in through the front door. "Hey Jumba?" Stitch said, "Where's Bonnie?" Jumba looked up from his newspaper as Reuben said "Where is she?" Jumba looked at Pleakley and back at the three experiments again, "Experiment 149 was here a minute ago..." Pleakley smiled, "Maybe she's in her room?" Stitch looked sharply at Pleakley "Hmph!" Grumbled Stitch, "Is that so?! Why doesn't Bonnietaka doesn't do as she promises?!" Stitch stomped around the archway to the stairs. Jumba and Pleakley looked at each other once again "Huh?" They both said in stereo.  
Knock, knock! Reuben, Angel and Stitch waited outside Bonnie's bedroom door as Stitch impatiently knocked. "Come on Bonnietaka! We're all ready to go to the beach!" They waited. No answer. "Bonnie!" Shouted Reuben. No answer. Stitch looked to Angel, quite worried and the look was returned. "Umm" stuttered Stitch "I hope nothing bad has happened... Maybe Bonnie is outside?" Just as Stitch and Angel were about to turn around Reuben said "It's my turn to knock!" Angel said "Gaba?" And looked at Reuben confused. Reuben laughed, "Leave this to me! Get ready to run!" He took a big breath, "BONNIE YOU'RE A-" Just before he said finished the sentence Bonnie opens the door "Y...you're Ahhhh!" Reuben shouted in panic, covering his mouth. A moment of silence occurred as the experiments stood there staring at each other. Bonnie was having none of this, so she slammed the door in Reuben's face. "She scared me!" Reuben said. Angel looked at Stitch:  
'What has happened to her?'  
'Did I say something wrong?'  
'Ih...'  
Stitch folded his arms in annoyance "Hmm, weird..." Reuben copied, "Hmph! I bet she's in a lousy mood again!" And just Reuben's luck, Bonnie opened the door. "Oh uh... eh..." Tremored Stitch " B-Bonnie said she will come to beach with us today...?" Hiding behind Stitch, Reuben nervously nodded. "Bonnie" Said Angel, sweetly " There are lots of shells swept up on the seashore that Bonnietaka may like." Angel smiled, but Bonnie just stared angrily at them, especially Reuben who was badly attempting to hide behind Stitch's back, and closes the door.  
Angel noticed, just before Bonnie closed the door, that she let out a soft sigh. "I don't get it" Angel innocently said.

~Kokaua Town Beach~  
Angel, Reuben and Stitch returned to the beach to find Lilo looking for seashells, so they decided to join him. Angel was holding a handfull of shells, "Ei gala goo! So cute! Angel is going to make necklace!" Unlike Angel and Reuben, Stitch sat far from the water. "Angel has found so many treasures!" Shouted Stitch. Angel laughed in return as she ran to Stitch. "Hmm hmm, Does Boojiboo know what day it is tomorrow?" Stitch looked at Angel confused "Well, what day is it tomorrow?" Said Stitch "Tomorrow..."  
Reuben and Lilo sat under an umbrella listening in on Angel and Stitch's conversation "Say, what day is it tomorrow?" Asked Reuben. "I have no idea" Replied Lilo "Well look at that!" Lilo noticed that Bonnie was walking on the road alongside the beach. "Hey it's Bonnie!" Exclaimed Reuben "Bonnie! Hey! Over here!" Reuben stood there waving like an idiot for about a minute. "She didn't notice me..." Said Reuben, disappointed. "I think Bonnie's acting a little strange don't you think?" Reuben nodded.  
Stitch and Angel got up from the towel they were sitting on and walked over to Reuben and Lilo. "Where is Bonnieboo going?" Asked Angel. "Maybe to work?" Replied Reuben. Suddenly, Stitch's ears perked up again, "I have an idea!" He said excitedly "Let's follow her!" The experiments nodded in agreement.

~Kokaua Town~  
Bonnie walked down a path, clutching her stomach when she saw a fountain. She sat down and winced a little, clutching her stomach even harder. Angel started to worry "Why is Bonnieboo sitting all alone?" She said. "Hmm" Said Reuben, "Bonnie seems to have a stomach ache" Lilo looked at Reuben and laughed "Oh please! You're the one who usually has them!" She giggled "Oh be quiet Lilo!" Reuben grumbled back. Angel and Lilo quietly kept giggling until Stitch hissed "Be quiet!" Angel looked back at Bonnie. "Look!" She squeaked. "Gaba?" Stitch replied "Bonnietaka is blushing!" Reuben, Lilo and Stitch all stared at Bonnie, "WHAT?!" They all said in unison. "How is this possible?" Said Lilo. Angel took a moment to think and she looked at the experiments, "Bonnie... Is... LOVE SICK!" Lilo and Stitch gasped but Reuben just cracked up laughing and ended up rolling on the floor crying with laughter. "Love sick?!" Snorted Reuben "Our Bonnie! In love! What a joke, I'm dying of laughter! Angel didn't find it funny. She looked at him blankly. "Love. It's not a joke." Reuben stared back but he only could stay quiet a second before he started laughing again, "It IS a joke! Bonnie is in love! The best joke ever!" Laughed Reuben. Angel rolled her eyes. "Reuben, Bonnie is a woman too, and every woman has the right to fall in love!" Reuben looked at Angel sarcastly but he couldn't control his laughter "Maybe" Said Reuben, "but not Bonnie! Bonnie CAN'T love!" Angel's blood boiled with anger and she snapped ar Reuben. "REUBEN! Heart ache can tear Lil' Bonnie's heart as much as it does mine!" For a moment there was silence as Stitch, Reuben and Lilo stared at her "Eheh.." Said Angel, embarrassed, "Let's just forget that... Do you know what day it is tomorrow?" They all shook their heads. "Tell us Angel" Said Stitch. "Valentines Day!" Exclaimed Angel. Reuben and Lilo sat there confused "What's that?" They both said. "YOU IDIOTS" Angel exploded "Tomorrow is the only day a YEAR you can confess your feelings to the one you love! And Angel thinks that Bonnie is fighting with her feelings. To tell, or not to tell!" Reuben just smirked and rolled his eyes "I don't believe you... But what could be wrong with her? Hmm Maybe she has finally got some feelings for me!" Lilo laughed "Ha! It wouldn't be right for you to have a girl with a brain!" Angel rolled her eyes again, "Well I don't believe that Bonnie likes you Reuben! Bonnietaka has fallen in love very deeply, she ca't sleep at night and she rolls around in bed with a sore heart and soul. You just saw how she sighed and looked up in to the sky, crying tears from the bottom of her heart. The tears she had been saving for the one she has the strongest feelings for! Poor souls, trying to be with one another. But they live with the terrible fear of the other disliking them. To love or not to love?" Angel sighed and looked at Bonnie "Now that has gone a little too far" Replied Reuben. He leaned towards Stitch "I bet she just overslept because she was afraid of the thunder and she was sighing because she had nothing to eat for breakfast!" Reuben laughed. "REUBEN!" Angel shouted. Reuben went to hug Stitch. "What?" He said. "You are not Romantic at all! Said Angel, very annoyed. "Maybe so..." Replied Reuben and Lilo and Stitch laughed. "Hmm," said Lilo " I think there could be another reason for her behaving like she is... But she could be in love too..." Angel nodded in agreement "Ih. She acts very much in love."

~Pelekai House~

The family were sitting around the dinner table although it was awkwardly quiet. Lilo, Stitch, Angel and Reuben sat eating their dinner, but Bonnie just sighed and stared at her food not eating it - and not planning on doing so. Lilo, Stitch and Angel looked at each other and nodded quietly. "What's wrong little monsters? You're so quiet today?" Asked Pleakley. "Is something wrong?" Asked Nani. Angel and Stitch tried to ensure Nani and Pleakley that they were okay by changing the topic. "Ehh..." mumbled Stitch, "Where is Jumba?" Pleakley sighed "Well, he's in his room doing his...Evil stuff... Tell me why did you ask anyway, little blue monster?" Stitch looked up to Pleakley "Uh... No reason... Just curious..." Said Stitch.  
What Angel, Stitch, Reuben and Lilo didn't realize, was that whilst they had been looking at Pleakley, Nani had been looking at Bonnie. "How do you feel Bonnie?" Asked Nani, the others stared in shock, "Do you feel better now?" Angel sat in her chair and she leant over to Reuben "Did you hear that?" Whispered Angel "Nani asked if Bonnieboo0 feels better!" Reuben nodded and looked over at Bonnie "I heard, but what did she mean?" Said Reuben. Bonnie sat in her chair, and she moved her hand up to her chest and sighed. Angel gasped "Stitch! Reuben! Lilo!" She whispered, "Bonnietaka is holding her hand to her chest, it's a clear sign!" Reuben gave Angel a sarcastic look "Oh gimmie a break!" He hissed. Bonnie heard, and glared at them and they continued to eat their dinners

~Stitch and Reuben's bedroom~  
Angel, Stitch and Reuben sat on the beds in Stitch and Reuben's bedroom. "I don't like it when Bonnie is so quiet" Said Stitch. "Well, maybe it's a good thing that she's shut up for a while..." Snorted Reuben. Angel glared at Reuben, "REUBEN! Bonnie is very ill. She is Lovesick!" She looked away and tutted him. "Is that so?" Asked Stitch. "I don't believe it" Said Reuben. By this time, Angel was getting very annoyed. "You heard Nani" growled Angel "She asked if Bonnie felt better!... So that must mean that Nani must know something! OH YES! I'll go ask her about it now!" Angel scrambled up from the bed and ran out of the bedroom, leaving Reuben and Stitch. "I still think this is a load of baloney" Said Reuben.

~The Kitchen~  
Nani and Angel were in the kitchen doing the dishes from dinner and Angel looked at Nani and smiled. "Oh have you noticed? You are a smart little Alien Angel. I have a feeling that Bonnie is going through some serious pain, so much that she can't eat anymore..." Said Nani. "I knew it!" Butted in Angel. "So please try to be nice to her... I know that sometimes she is an overreacter, mean, sarcastic, bratty, bad mannered and selfish, but she is sitll a girl..." Said Nani as she walked over to the sink. "Well at least I'll be nice to her!" Said Angel as she ran up the stars although Nani didn't notice that Angel had gone. "And well, we all know that Bonnie tends to bottle up her emotions, is violent, laughs at bad jokes, eats all the popcorn on movie night..."

~Stitch and Reuben's Bedroom~  
Angel sat on Stitch's bed in Reuben and Stitch's bedroom. "Didn't I tell you" Exclaimed Angel, "She IS in love!" Lilo nodded, although her mind seemed to be on something else, Reuben however just laughed. "What?" Asked Stitch, quite annoyed with Reuben. "Ha! Just imagine, who she's fallen for!" Laughed Reuben. "Hmm, Clyde?" Stitch suggested. "No!" Said Lilo "They broke up like a year ago! What about you Reuben?" Angel giggled "No no! That' can't be!" Reuben didn't seem too pleased. "What if she has fallen in love with me?" Said Reuben in a serious tone, well, more serious than he had been all night. Everyone else, including Angel, laughed. "Oh! Well what about Gantu?!" Snorted Reuben. "Or Hämsterviel!" Stitch Joked. "At least they would be the same size!" Reuben Laughed. Stitch and Reuben cracked up laughing. "Hey! A young lady can't fall in love with a gerbil! They all started laughing then suddenly a noise cam from the hallway, *Bang*, Bonnie slammed her bedroom door shut again. "Naga!" Angel screeched. "Did she hear us?" The experiments and Lilo decided to look through the keyhole. Bonnie walked towards her bed and hugged her pillow. "Why are they talkin' about me?" She thought. Angel started to feel very guilty for talking behind Bonnie's back, so she knocks on the door. Bonnie was just about asleep but she heard Angel's loud knock so she got up too fast to run to the door. She opened the door, dizzy and blurred vision. "Bonnie! Meiga so sorry for talking about you behind your back" Angel begged "Please forgive me!" Bonnie didn't listen to Angel; she couldn't. She was so tired that her eyes started to water. Angel stood there amazed. "Oh Bonnie!" She sobbed, "Please don't cry I..." But before she couldn't finish her sentence Bonnie slammed the door in her face. Angel covered her face. "Oh!" She cried "Maybe it was too late for her to heal!" Angel slowly walked back to her bedroom dragging her feet with every footstep.

~The next morning~  
It was a day of love, lust and corny cards - Valentines day. But in the Pelekai household the love was absent. Nani and Pleakley looked to each other and back at the experiments, who all sat on the floor, awkwardly quiet. "What's wrong?" Asked Nani, "Are you guys okay?" Reuben looked at the ground, in attempt to copy the other experiments around him. "Kinda" He said. "Naga" Said Stitch. "Naga bootifa!" Angel butted in. Pleakley, predicatively, put on his mothering act. "You should go outside, I mean it's Valentines Day! You little monsters shouldn't be so sad.  
They all looked at each other, as if they had given up.  
Angel sighed and looked at Stitch. "We're there now" Said Stitch. Angel, Stitch, Reuben and Lilo were at Mrs Hasagowa's fruit shop. Since Pleakley had told them to go out, they obeyed, but for the soul purpose of buying fruits. "Aloha, Mrs Hasagawa!" Said Lilo. Mrs Hasagawa took a second to wipe her glasses "Oh" She said "What's wrong little girls? And the little boy too?" Clearly mistaking the genders of the experiments. They all looked at each other and sighed. "...We're worried about our friend." Reuben said. "Why is that?" Mrs Hasagawa asked. Angel started to shake as she shed a tear. "She has been so quiet" She said. "And mean" Grumbled Reuben. "And weird.." Muttered Stitch. Angel started to whimper "We have tried to be nice to her, but she seems to still feel bad... And we can't think what's wrong with her!" Mrs Hasagawa nodded and comforted Angel. "We think she may be lovesick... Not like i'd believe it" Smirked Reuben. "We have no idea what's wrong with her!" Said Lilo. A moment of silence occurred. "Well, why don't you just ask her?" All of the experiments and Lilo blushed with sheepishness. "We never thought of that..." Said Angel. "Mahalo Mrs Hasagawa!... C'mon boys, let's go ask what's wrong!"

~The back garden~  
The warm wind gently moved the hammock from side to side. On the hammock was a sleeping Bonnie, slowly drifting in to a deeper sleep by the second in the warm sun. Angel, Reuben, Lilo and Stitch were hiding behind the trees. After not too long they decided to go up to Bonnie. "She's in a real deep sleep" Whispered Stitch. "Yeah, that wont last for long!" Sad Reuben, a little too loudly "Oh... You're awake". Bonnie stared at the experiments with a vacant expression. After taking a couple of seconds to build up her courage, Angel said "Sorry for waking Bonnietaka up... But we wondered if she has fallen in love? Is it true?" Bonnie did not reply, nor show any emotion. "Who have you fallen in for?" Asked Reuben. She still didn't reply. "We tried to think of who you could have fallen in love with," Said Stitch, "but we only came up with silly guys!" Reuben and Stitch laughed. "Yeah! Remember, Gantu!" Sniggered Reuben. "We even thought Bonnieboo had fallen in love with Stitch!" Giggled Angel. "Yeah" Said Lilo, "but Remember who was the silliest one we guessed?" Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and Angel looked at each other. "HÄMSTERVIEL!" They all laughed apart from Bonnie, but as they were laughing, Bonnie got up from the hammock and turned away from them. "BE QUIET!" She shouted "I'M SICK TO DEATH OF YOUR STUPID TALK!" She stood besides the hammock, glaring at the experiments and Lilo. "Huh? The fever has gone... I'm not ill any more!"

~In the kitchen~  
The family we're sitting around the dinner table, laughing. "I had no idea that Bonnie had fever!" Laughed Stitch. Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Well that is why I couldn't speak". They all laughed. "We thought Bonnietaka was lovesick!" Giggled Angel. "Oh, poor guys, I thought you knew that she was ill..." Nani tutted. Reuben made a sandwich for Bonnie "Well," He said "at least she's okay now!" He laughed and gave her the sandwich. "I guess, but the worst thing was that every time I saw ya guys, I wanted to tell ya but I couldn't!" Bonnie said, folding her arms. "Worst Valentines day. Ever."


End file.
